Twisted Time
by seaira72
Summary: Severus Snape was tricked, and now he was trapped under a mad mans thumb. but now theres a chance, a chance to do it all over again. to change his and his beloveds fate. whether he realize this chance and took it of his own accord is unknown. can he rewrite history and make things be as it should have been before a mad mans manipulations took hold. SSXRL, LVXHP, other pairings yes.
1. Chapter 1

"Blasted Children…" Mumbled a man with stringy black hair, a demonic glare, and a black cloak that twirled around him as he walked. Anyone who dared look in his direction could see the after math of a first year potions class gone amiss. Porcupine quills added while the cauldron was still on the fire. A classic Longbottom incident, why must these children continue to ignore simple instructions! His hands were covered in boils he was desperately trying not to scratch. Weaving through the heard of students fleeing the class room, He had to admit that when he had dismissed them he had been rather frightening. Those idiot dunderheads deserved it.

Finally after much trouble and annoyance he made it to his office. Moving quickly to his supply cupboard to hunt down the boil cure cream to deal with these ever irritating boils.

He avoided the medical wing like the plague. Madam Pomfrey, the medi-witch, had taken quite a shine to him and though he would never admit it out loud that woman scared even him. Finally finding the boil cure cream and rubbing it into his boil covered hands trying his best not pop any. Once the boils began to recede he wandered to his private chambers for a well deserved glass of fire whiskey. Sadly he had no such luck. Walking into the room the fire can to life, "Severus, please come to my office it is of the utmost importance."

"Yes sir" was Severus Snape's only reply. When the flames died he sighs heavily and left his chambers.

The Guarding that old goats- I mean headmasters office was as annoying as ever, trying to make me guess the password. "I'm above this tomfoolery! Let me in or I will turn you into Rubble you worthless bat!" I at last snapped at the gargoyle. It looked shocked then moved aside grumbling to itself. Something about 'me being no fun' and 'being such a grouch.' As I walk by it mumbles to me,

"It's Lemondrops by the way." Crazy old fool. I sneer in reply and make my way up the spiral stair case that lead to dumblewhore-I mean Dumbledore's office.

What did that old goat want from me now? Hadn't he taken enough already?

"Ah Severus, there you are." Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk starring at me in a way that always made me feel slightly uncomfortable, though I would never admit such things to anyone.

"What is it you need headmaster?" Rotten old perverted Goat.

"Ah yes, please do sit down my boy." I am not your boy you creepy little pedophile. Never the less I take up a seat in the chair across from him.

"What is it you need headmaster." I ask again feeling impatient.

"I have an extremely important task for Severus. Something of the utmost importance." Merlin what is it this time. "I need you to collect something for me." Collect? Does this dunderhead mean pick up or something more sinister? You never know with him. "The ministry wishes for us to guard a valuable object. And I need you to fetch it for me." He just has to be vague doesn't he?

"Of course, though I can't help but ask, what is this object sir, if I am to pick it up I would like to be prepared." The annoying twinkle in the old goat's eyes disappeared for a moment, only to reappear as if nothing had changed.

"The object you will be collecting my dear boy. Is-"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: okay so I got a few people wanting the next bit, but its really short because the next chapter is going to be longerish, I warned you the first few chapters will be short till it gets to the more important parts. anyways enjoy. and to those who ask have no fear, I don't plan on ending this anytime soon.**

"The object you will be collecting my dear boy, Is an object known as the tempus turner. It is a very powerful object, should it come into the wrong hands it could be catastrophic." The tempus turner… I search threw the archive of my mind for any information. It was similar to a time turner; in fact it was the first of them all. It was powerful, that much was known, there was said to be no limit to how far it went back, but it worked differently than a normal turner, so no one could work it. It seems I have no choice but to comply. Though deep in my mind that small part of me screamed out 'there's hope! Use the tempus turner!' I squash these thought quickly. There wasn't hope. I couldn't even use the damn thing.

"Of course headmaster, when do you need me to fetch it?" I say my voice leaked a bit of bitterness on the word _Fetch._ Yes I'm your dog, _fetch_ this, do that, say this, it was a never ending cycle of hell, wishing at times that I could 'play' dead and actually stay that way. Please hurry up you old fool so that I may go back to my quarters and drink some damned fire-whiskey.

"Right away my boy, if you leave now it should be a problem." Not a problem! There is 20 minutes till dinner and he expects me- "that isn't a problem is it my boy?" manipulative bastard. I couldn't say no.

"Perfectly alright sir, I'll leave now if you don't mind, that way I might catch the end of dinner." I say as I stand. Little did I know, I would be making the tail end of this dinner.


End file.
